1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a heat dissipation assembly for an illumination structure of the type which includes at least one LED and a driver operatively connected to the LED. A compartment structure, including an interior chamber having heat insulating fluid disposed therein, is disposed in predetermined adjacent and/or aligned relation to the LED and the driver assembly and/or other heat generating components to effectively restrict the exposure of the LED to heat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of illumination assemblies which incorporate light emitting diodes (LED) as the light generating component have become increasingly popular in recent years. Such an increase in popularity is due, at least in part, to their overall efficiency as well as the ability to define various lighting arrays readily adaptable to numerous practical installations or applications.
Accordingly, LEDs are known for use in high power applications such as spotlights, automotive headlights, etc. However, due to their recognized versatility LEDs are also utilized extensively in various types of luminaires and/or like fixtures installed in conventional domestic and commercial environments. Such applications allow for the illumination of a given area in an efficient and variably decorative manner in that associated light fixtures may take the form of standard or customized lighting arrays, wall or ceiling mounted fixtures, inset lighting, etc. Further, LEDs provide increased energy efficiency and effective illumination output from the various types of light fixtures installed, while reducing maintenance costs associated therewith.
Therefore, the use of illumination assemblies incorporating collective LED arrays offer significant advantages in terms of increased lighting and efficiency of operation. However, certain disadvantages and problems associated with the use of LED based illumination assemblies are commonly recognized. More specifically, a primary concern with the structuring and use of LED illumination assemblies is the management or dissipation of excessive heat generated by the LED array. More specifically, the light intensity generated by an LED light source is generally a proportional function of its operational temperature. As such, LED illumination assemblies tend to generate a significant amount of heat during their operation, which in turn may derogatorily affect the light generated by the LED array as well as reduce the reliability and operational life thereof. Accordingly, the operable life of many LED based illumination assemblies may be significantly reduced due to premature failure of one or more light emitting diodes associated with a light fixture or other device.
Therefore, it is commonly recognized in the lighting industry that heat management and more specifically, heat dissipation is a critical structural and operational consideration in the manufacture, use, installation and overall viability of illumination assemblies incorporating light emitting diodes as the primary or exclusive light generating structure. Known attempts to overcome the problems associated with the generation of excessive heat involve the creation of diverse heat dissipating structures. By way of example, printed circuit boards have been disposed in a multi-layered or stacked array in attempt to transfer heat away from the LED array. Alternatively, one or more printed circuit boards associated with the operational control of the LED light generating structures include a metal core disposed and structured to further effect heat dissipation.
Other known or conventionally proposed solutions to the heat management problem include the utilization of a heat absorber including a heat conductive resin disposed in communicating relation with the circuitry of the LED array. Also, heat absorbing structures may be utilized which have a large physical configuration such as, but not limited to, a multi-finned structure providing a conductive path of heat transfer towards an area of dissipation. However, many known attempts do not effectively accomplish optimal heat transfer, resulting in lower operational performance and a reduced operational life as generally set forth above.
Accordingly, there is a long recognized need in the lighting industry for an efficient and practical heat dissipation assembly preferably of the type which may be easily included in the structure of a light fixture. Such a proposed assembly would allow the light fixture to assume any number of design configurations best suited to a specific application which is structured to effectively dissipate heat. As such, an LED based light assembly would be capable of an optimal level of light generation, while at the same time enjoying an extended operational life. Also, such an improved proposed light fixture should also include structural components which serve to effectively isolate or segregate the conductive material components associated with heat dissipation from direct contact with any type of electrical conductor.
Therefore, the proposed light fixture assembly would accomplish effective heat dissipation from a LED based illumination assembly, while at the same time assuring operational safety. Further, the proposed light fixture would be capable of sufficient structural and operational versatility to permit the light fixture to assume any of a variety of utilitarian and aesthetic configurations.